Echange scolaire
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi n 6 de Crazy Av, Thème échange scolaire


**Échange scolaire... Comment dire... J'ai les méninges qui ont surchauffé sur ce coup là !  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin-là, Marinette arriva juste au moment où la porte de sa classe allait se refermer. Bénissant les semelles lisses de ses ballerines, elle se laissa glisser sur le dernier mètre et se faufila sous le regard sévère de Madame Bustier - bien qu'un éclair d'amusement brilla dans les prunelles claires de son professeur.

Essoufflée, elle prit place à côté d'Alya, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire en sautillant sur place sur sa chaise.

Marinette la regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Alya soupira d'un air théâtral en chuchotant

\- Tu as oublié bien sûr !  
\- Euh... Oublié ?

Alya étouffa un rire le plus discrètement possible. Nino jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux amies, et haussa les épaules... Il commençait à les connaître toutes les deux.

Alya n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer à Marinette ce qui se passait, que Madame Bustier réclamait le silence.

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, notre classe va accueillir un ou une élève d'un autre établissement pour quelques semaines dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire. Je compte sur vous pour accueillir votre nouveau camarade au mieux...

Marinette sourit à Alya d'un air complice tandis que Chloé soufflait brusquement, faisant part de son agacement.  
Madame Bustier marqua une pause pour la fusiller du regard puis reprit.

\- Tout d'abord, Marinette, votre déléguée fera visiter le collège au nouvel élève et lui transmettra toutes les informations pratiques, pendant que nous commencerons les cours. Puis, nous ferons un point pour comparer notre avancement sur le programme par rapport à celui de l'établissement de votre camarade. Votre camarade présentera son collège et sa région. Je vous rappelle que cet échange devra bien se passer pour que des échanges plus importants soient mis en place ultérieurement. Bien. Je vais voir si votre nouveau camarade est arrivé, je vous laisse vous préparer.

Madame Bustier quitta la classe, et tout le monde se mit à bavarder plus excité que jamais.

Alya se pencha vers Marinette.

\- Alors. Tu avais oublié ?

Marinette sourit, amusée. Bien entendu qu'elle avait oublié... Elle avait passé la semaine précédente à courir dans tous les sens pour se battre contre le Papillon tout en essayant de louper le moins de cours possibles. Elle devait avouer que l'arrivée d'un nouveau ou d'une nouvelle lui avait complètement échappé.  
Alya avait continué à bavarder ne semblant pas se rendre compte que Marinette était perdue dans ses pensées.

Devant elle, Adrien et Nino s'étaient retournés et avaient pris part au monologue d'Alya. Marinette laissa de nouveau son esprit vagabonder, mais cette fois-ci en admirant Adrien, les joues légèrement rouges...

Lorsque Madame Bustier revint, elle dut appeler Marinette à deux reprises avant que la jeune fille ne redescende sur Terre.

\- Marinette ! Le principal vous attend. Quand aux autres, sortez vos cahiers...

Chloé se leva, mains sur les hanches.

\- Madame ! Vu mon statut supérieur, ça devrait être moi qui se charge d'escorter ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

\- Suffit Chloé. C'est le rôle du délégué et il me semble que vous camarades ne vous ont pas choisi.

La blonde se rassit, rouge de rage. Alya émit un ricanement qui décupla la colère de la peste, tandis que Marinette quittait la classe pour rejoindre le bureau du principal.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Devant le bureau de Monsieur Damoclès, la jeune fille n'hésita pas un seul instant et frappa. A l'invitation du principal elle entra.

\- Ah ! Marinette. Entrez, je vous prie.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait face au principal se tourna vers Marinette lorsqu'elle entra. De stupeur, la jeune fille se figea.

Les cheveux blonds en bataille, un poil trop longs, les yeux verts pétillant de malice, l'air canaille... Elle eut l'impression d'être face à Chat Noir, sans son masque. Elle masqua son trouble du mieux qu'elle le put, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le jeune homme dans le bureau.

\- Marinette, voici Tom. Il nous arrive du centre de la France...

La jeune fille sourit au jeune homme et rougit violemment lorsque ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil tellement Chat Noir-esque.

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les dernières recommandations de Monsieur Damoclès, et sortit du bureau, suivie par Tom.

Légèrement hésitante, elle lui expliqua ce qu'il devait savoir et lui fit une visite succincte de l'établissement. Elle l'entraîna ensuite à la bibliothèque pour lui donner l'emploi du temps et lui montrer le planning que Madame Bustier avait préparé à son intention.

\- Et donc, Tom, as-tu des questions ?

Le jeune homme rit d'un air amusé.

\- Tu as été très claire, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te demander... - Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de continuer d'un air taquin - excepté si tu acceptes de me tenir compagnie. Tu es la seule que je connais ici, après tout.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme ressemblait tellement à Chat Noir, qu'elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en sa compagnie. Elle essayait de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être son coéquipier - elle savait parfaitement que Chat Noir était un parisien comme elle, mais la ressemblance était telle qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître.  
Elle accepta avec plaisir et c'est en discutant gaiement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la classe alors que la sonnerie indiquait la fin du premier cours.

Dire que leur entrée fit sensation était un euphémisme. Marinette entra suivie de près par Tom et devisant gaiement avec lui.  
Alya les regarda bouche bée. Nino sourit amusé en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Adrien - qui n'était plus le seul blond de la classe désormais... Adrien dévisagea le nouveau d'un air grognon. Une vague de murmures excité parcourut la classe, tandis que Chloé se redressait en souriant largement.

Madame Bustier avait placé un tabouret à côté de la place de Marinette, et l'heure suivante fut consacrée à la présentation de leur nouveau camarade.

A l'heure du repas, c'est tout naturellement que Marinette invita Tom chez elle. Alya qui l'accompagnait habituellement, devait exceptionnellement manger avec sa mère, ils partirent donc seuls tous les deux.  
Voyant le regard sombre d'Adrien, Nino ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Alors, mec... Jaloux ?

Adrien, agacé, haussa les épaules. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le prenait aussi mal. Après tout, Tom avait l'air sympathique, et Marinette était une jeune fille adorable. Il était tout à fait normal de s'attacher à elle...

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux premiers jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. C'est tout naturellement que Marinette avait inclus Tom dans leur petit groupe d'amis.  
Chloé avait tenté de s'immiscer mais le jeune homme ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard. Plus tard, il avait avoué à Marinette qu'il avait une fille dans son style dans sa classe, et qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps à éviter les pestes.  
Adrien tentait de faire bonne figure et de rester agréable avec leur nouveau camarade, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver tout un tas de défaut, le pire d'entre tous étant qu'il s'accaparait un peu trop Marinette.  
Il devait avouer que de voir Marinette rire et plaisanter avec lui, sans rougir ni bégayer, l'agaçait prodigieusement. La jeune fille semblait ne voir que lui et il attendait avec impatience la fin de l'échange scolaire pour retrouver son amie...

Le troisième jour, le Papillon passa à l'attaque. Pour s'échapper discrètement, Marinette prétexta un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Lorsqu'Adrien disparut à son tour de la classe, Tom fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

Lorsque Ladybug rejoignit Chat Noir, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager fiévreusement, confirmant sa première impression. Lui et Tom se ressemblaient comme des frères.

L'attaque avait lieu dans la rue face à leur collège. Alors qu'ils se battaient, Ladybug fut soudain distraite par ses camarades de classe qui étaient sortis dans la cour de récréation. Au premier rang, se tenaient Alya et Tom, côte à côte. Chat Noir l'attrapa pour la mettre en sécurité en plaisantant.  
\- Alors ma Lady, tu rêves de moi ?  
Ladybug eut un rire gêné, et se reprit, s'interdisant de regarder de nouveau vers ses amis.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour déclencher son Lucky Charm, elle vit, horrifiée, l'akumatisé lancer une attaque en direction du collège. Sans faire attention, elle cria les prénoms de ses deux amis les plus exposés.  
\- Alya ! Tom !

Chat Noir sursauta mais se reprit en parant au mieux les attaques. Ladybug revint à ses côtés avec un plan comme toujours parfait et en quelques secondes tout était fini. L'akuma était purifié, les dégâts réparés et le calme revenu sur la capitale.

Les deux héros se sourirent et se séparèrent rapidement, Chat Noir regardant la coccinelle disparaître d'un air songeur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour en classe, Marinette se glissa à sa place. Innocemment elle demanda ce qu'elle avait manqué et Tom lui résuma l'intervention des héros parisiens.

Marinette sourit avant de profiter du cours pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Elle savait maintenant que Tom ne pouvait pas être Chat Noir, étant donné qu'elle les avait vu tous les deux en même temps. Et ce, malgré cette ressemblance si frappante qu'elle en était perturbée.  
Elle devait même avouer que focalisée sur leur nouveau camarade, elle en oubliait presque Adrien. Presque...  
Au sujet d'Adrien, elle avait noté que le jeune homme semblait de mauvaise humeur depuis peu. En fait, depuis l'arrivée de Tom...

Adrien n'aimait pas le nouveau. Et pourtant, il était sympathique. Il n'avait aucuns reproches à lui faire, si ce n'est celui de s'être bien trop rapproché de Marinette.  
Après tout, Marinette était son amie. Une adorable amie, une proche amie. Il voulait juste la protéger.  
Alors quand il voyait un inconnu débarquer dans leur classe et coller la jolie Marinette d'aussi près, il voyait rouge.  
D'ailleurs, sa réaction était uniquement due au fait qu'il ne voulait pas que son amie souffre. Tout simplement.

Quand le Papillon avait attaqué, il avait entendu Ladybug crier quand leur classe s'était trouvé en danger. Elle avait crié le nom d'Alya - ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris, Alya tenant le Ladyblog. Mais elle avait crié le nom de Tom. Tom, le nouveau, arrivé dans la capitale seulement trois jours plus tôt.  
Sur le moment, il s'était concentré sur le combat en cours. Puis, une fois tout terminé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévisager sa partenaire fiévreusement.

Se pourrait-il que... ?

Et là, de retour en classe, il entendait Tom chuchoter avec Marinette. Et la jalousie montait en lui.

Il venait de se rendre compte que Tom monopolisait l'attention de Marinette. Mais il monopolisait également l'attention de sa Lady. Parce qu'il était certain d'avoir trouvé sa partenaire. Bien plus proche que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Depuis qu'il avait compris, son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne savait pas comment il allait lui avouer qu'il savait qui elle était. Pire il avait peur de sa réaction, elle qui tenait tant à son anonymat.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la fin de la journée, Marinette se leva et attendit Tom et Alya. Nino et Adrien venaient juste de partir, et le blondinet lui avait jeté un regard étrange.  
Un regard, brûlant, intense. Le style de regard que son partenaire pouvait lancer à Ladybug en essayant de la convaincre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Marinette avait rougi, essayant d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le rire moqueur d'Alya à ses côtés.

Alya les salua avant de partir pour aller garder ses petites sœurs. Tom se proposa de raccompagner Marinette. Son hôtel se trouvait un peu plus loin, et il aimait faire une halte à la boulangerie où les parents de sa nouvelle amie lui offraient toujours une petite douceur.  
Les deux adolescents partirent donc ensemble, côte à côte, devisant gaiement.

Brusquement, Tom s'arrêta, stoppant Marinette en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Marinette ? Ne panique pas... Mais je connais ton secret.  
Marinette bouche bée, n'osa pas répondre. Imperturbable, souriant légèrement, Tom continua.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien. Je... Je voulais juste que tu saches que... Bref. Je sais ce que tu fais? Et c'est... Whaou. Génial.  
\- Oh. Comment... ?  
\- Comment je l'ai su ?  
Marinette hocha la tête.  
\- Et bien, ta classe ne fait peut être pas attention mais au premier cri dehors tu as foncé dehors. Et puis... tu lui ressembles.  
Marinette ferma les yeux, fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son secret venait d'être découvert.  
\- Marinette, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pratiquement pas, mais je t'aime bien et je t'assure que je garderai ton secret.  
Il s'interrompit pour lui faire un clin d'oeil, avant de reprendre.  
\- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais qui est ton partenaire ?

Marinette sursauta.  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Tu aimerais savoir ?  
\- Mais...  
Tom se mit à rire devant l'effarement de la jeune fille.  
\- Je suis très observateur. Et je suppose que vu de l'extérieur, on voit les choses différemment. C'est tellement évident. D'ailleurs, je peux aussi te dire que Alya craque complètement sur Nino même si elle ne le dit pas et que c'est réciproque.  
Marinette sourit, amusée. Elle avait remarqué les regards d'Alya sur Nino.  
\- J'ai aussi remarqué que tu craques complètement sur Adrien.  
La jeune fille rougit à nouveau mais ne nia pas.  
\- Et qu'il n'est pas complètement indifférent.  
La rougeur de la jeune fille s'accentua.  
\- Et de la même manière, je sais qui est ton partenaire, le célèbre Chat Noir.

Et Tom se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à Marinette.

La jeune fille resta figée de stupeur sous le regard amusé de son nouvel ami...


End file.
